Jayfeathers love story
by bella1225yahoo.com
Summary: The story is about a warrior name Wolfpelt who feels much unconnected to the clans yet still falls head over tail for Thunderclan medicine cat, Jayfeather. When her sister, Moonfire, and the rest of the clan; including her mate, Nightwisker, finds out, a story begins and a life changing decision is made.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

~I only own the warriors I made up~

I woke to the sound of Brambleclaw calling my name from the entrance to the warriors den. I stretched and padded over to where he sat.

"We need you on the morning patrol. Moonfire, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze will accompany you." He said before padding off. He really has been a bit different after Squirrelflight confessed her secret at the gathering. I shrugged and sat next to my sister, Moonfire, as the rest of the group got ready to leave. After a minute or two of everybody coming together we headed off. I felt chills going down my spine at the tension between Cinderheart and Lionblaze. I tasted the air and smiled.

"I think it's going to rain." I looked at Moonfire. She frowned at my facial expression.

"I don't know how in the name of starclan you could li ke rain Wolfpelt." She said. I laughed but quickly stopped and turned at the sound of other cats.

"What are you doing on windclan territory?" A voice growled at me. I turned around to see Breezpelt, who was accompanied by Crowfeather, Tawnpelt, and Heathertail on a patrol.

"Were not on your territory, were still tail lengths away!" She growled back. Breezepelt crouched down about to pounce when Lionblaze jumped in.

"Breezpelt, there is no need for blood to be spilled over a misunderstanding. Though Moonfire, Wolfpelt you could have been further away from the border." He said.

"We didn't sent the markers! So maybe if your clan were to keep up with that we wouldn't have been so close to your borders!" Moonfire spat back at them, ignoring Lionblaze. Crowfeather hissed and sprang at my sister. I was about to jump on him when I was pushed to the ground by Breezepelt. I didn't need to think twice before I took action. I quickly kicked his back leg unbalancing him and throwing him to the ground. I felt his claws sink into my shoulder and push me off of him. My vision blurred for a second giving him just the time he needed to spring again. He grabbed his teeth around my neck and bit hard. I choked and coughed up a little bit of blood. I expected him to let go, I knew I was beaten but he just tightened his grip leaving me gasping for air. I let my unsheathed claws glide down him stomach and he loosed his grip giving me just enough time to catch a breath and push him up. I sprang as soon as I felt his teeth let go of my neck. I could feel him on my tail as I ran and jumped strait into the river, crossing it in seconds. He stopped at the bank and looked up at me.

"What are you a fish or a riverclan cat?!" He yowled at me. I took a minute trying to catch my breath.

"What you're too scared of some water to come after me." I smirked. He growled and jumped in. After a few seconds a tide caught him and threw him under. His head began to bobble up and down as he desperately tried to get air. I sighed and jumped in soon grabbing his scruff and began to haul him over to the other bank, but he took me by surprise when he turned around and scratched my flank. He was trying to attack me underwater, that mousebrain. I let go of him and swam up for air. He grabbed my back leg and tried to pull my down. I fell back in backwards all the way to the bottom. He swam after me and I used my back legs to kick him somewhere in the water. I kicked up only to realize that my left back leg was stuck in between two rocks under water. I viciously tried to kick up but was stuck deep. I felt another pelt beside me, desperately preying to starclan it wasn't Breezepelt. I felt teeth bite into my scruff and pull hard. The force pulled my paw out making the cat let go and thrush up quickly. The rocks let go making a larger rock fall over me. I heard a crack and swam up for air. When I hit surface Moonfire immediately grabbed my scruff and hauled me over to shore. I coughed and stood up, only to fall back down from the instant shock of pain in my leg. The windclan patrol had left and I realized everyone had been trying to help me. They helped me up and began walking me back to camp. When we passed the thicket into camp I was surprised and almost fell over when Cinderheart let go on my side. I stumbled only to be caught up by Jayfeather who had his usual vacant look on his face. Firestar immediately hopped down from his den and ran up the patrol to ask what happened, Brambleclaw was right on his tail. While they did that Jayfeather led me over to his den where he sat me down next to Briarlight. Moonfire came in and licked my head as Jayfeather checked my leg. He put something on it them rapped it in cobwebs to stop the bleeding cuts along my leg. He finally finished and look up.

"It's worse than I thought it was when I saw you Wolfpelt." He said. "It's going to take some time to heal, but if it's messed with too much it might not heal at all."

"What do you mean it might not heal?!" Moonfire growled puffing up her fur. I just glanced up at Jayfeather.

"What do you think I meant!" He snapped back

"Moonfire, that's only going to happen if I mess with the break too much, I'll be fine." I said as Moonfire sat down still angry.

"Your right. That's why you'll be staying with briarlight and me for a while." Moonfire growled at him, but didn't argue, she stalked out of the den and I sat down next to Briarlight. After a minute or two I laid down and glanced over at Jayfeather who was sorting out his herbs but glance outside as it began to rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

~Author's note~

-Thank you Gentleheart for the advice but I think I'm going to keep Moonfire because I like the name and it's actually my best friends warrior cat name so she would hate me if I changed it. Also I apologize for the amount of time it took to post this chapter I got caught up in Pewdiepie and Shane Dawson videos –

I lifted up my mouth and tasted a sent that I knew oh to well by now. Soon enough, Nightwisker walks in and immediate comes over to me. Touching noses, the questions began.

"Are you ok? How's your leg? Which cat did this?!" He asked. I only smiled and looked up at him.

"I'm fine, and why, you couldn't do anything to him anyway." I replied, closing my eyes and laying back down. He flipped his tail and sighed.

"Do you at least want something to eat?" He continued.

"No thanks. Moonfire brought me something before leaving to hunt." I said.

"If you're ok then I should meet up with the rest of the dawn patrol." He said. "Are you sure you don't need anything."

"I'm sure." I turned and smiled at him. He nodded and padded out of the den.

"He's really on your tail Wolfpelt." Briarlight leaned on me. "I guess it means he cares right." I nodded and turned to the sound of Jayfeather's voice.

"You should get some exercise Wolfpelt. It will help your leg." He said.

"Like, walking on it? Didn't you say that could permanently damage it?" I asked him a little surprised.

"Walking on it could damage it but so would not moving it at all. Swimming would be good for it and your sister told me that you liked water." He replied. "Briarlight and Cinderheart are coming to".

"Really!" Briarlight jumped up.

"You're not going in the water Briarlight." She laid back down but still looked pretty excited to go outside. I nodded and let him help me out of the den. When we arrived at the lake Jayfeather helped me in up to his shoulders then let me go further in alone. I swam in circles before noticing Jayfeather walking back to shore.

"Jayfeather! Don't you want to swim?" I asked him.

"No." He replied and walked out, shaking water off his paws. I stood up in a more shallow area, not putting any force on my leg and looked at him.

"So I'm just going to swim here alone." I said. "What if I drown?" He faced me.

"What if you don't?" He walked toward Cinderheart and Briarlight, obviously aware of my talent with swimming. I sat down in a pout and flicked my tail back and forth. Bored I finally got up and went to shore. Cinderheart and Briarlight were helping Jayfeather collect herbs close to the water so they could see and hear me I suppose. I decided to see how bad my leg still was. Knowing that Jayfeather, Nightwisker, and Moonfire would most likely kill me for doing this, I put weight on it. Unlike when I got out of the water when I first broke it and not realizing how bad it would hurt, I was expecting it this time but only got a small shudder that went up through me leg. I took a step forward and stretched it out a bit, it barely hurt at all. Slowly I walked toward the rest of the group and soon began to trot a little. As I approached them I heard a yowl from behind me and spun around.

"Why are you up you're going to hurt your leg!" Nightwisker and the rest of his patrol caught up to me. I was about to object when my sister showed up and made it worse.

"Wolfpelt, what were you thinking?! Where is Jayfeather?!" She yowled. I eventually sat down and let my ears lay flat against my head, like a kit getting scolded by her mother. What was the use really, they were pissed off, and I could only wait for them to calm down.

"What's going on?" Jayfeather and the others approached.

"Wolfpelt was not only walking on her leg she was trotting, Jayfeather!" Moonfire stood in front of him. "How could you let her out of your sight!?" Jayfeather immediately puffed up and growled.

"I can't see Moonfire!" He hissed. "Besides she's not my only patient!"

"Wasn't Cinderheart watching Briarlight, Jayfeather!?" Nightwisker growled at him.

"Don't take it out on Jayfeather you two! I stood in front of him. "It's not his fault!" Jayfeather looked somewhat stunned and sat down.

"It is his fault he should have been watching you!" Moonfire growled.

"So now I'm a kit, huh." I picked myself up and looked at her. "Maybe I'll go marching back to the nursery while I'm at it then." I turned and raced off into the forest, heading into camp I walked into the warriors den and slept in my normal spot. I awoke to the sound of Nightwisker prodding me to get up. Still blinking the last bit of sleepiness from my eyes, I looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me. I just gazed at him for a moment, shocked by the sharpness in his voice.

"I'm fine." I turned on him.

"Why did you go on such a rampage earlier, Wolfpelt?" He asked. I looked at him, stunned.

"The way you two were talking to Jayfeather was terrible Nightwisker. You were acting as if he were my father and I was the blind little kit." I replied. "But I'm not." He growled at me and puffed up his fur.

"Maybe if you listened more often your sister and I wouldn't have to worry so much!" He growled almost to himself.

"So now your my father!?" I growled. "I can't take this, I'm not a kit! Why do you and my sister keep insisting on bossing me around?" I stood up only to be jerked back down by a sudden wave of pain in my leg. Instantly fear swelled up in my chest and I tried not to panic as Nightwisker's facial expression went from anger to worry.

"What's the matter?" He tries to check me but I lowly growled at him, telling him to back off. He frowned at me and left me alone in the den. Suddenly I felt a rush of fear. Had he left me here alone? Soon enough he walks back in with Jayfeather who looked exhausted enough to be tripping over his own paws. He helps me up and leads me to his den when he thankfully told Moonfire and Nightwisker to stay away from for a while. He asked me to keep quiet because Briarlight was still asleep and I nodded.

"Does it hurt worse than before?" He asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"It hurt worse the first time but it was much better earlier today. What happened to it?" I said. He put his ears down as he reached up to grab a bundle of herbs.

"The fact that it stopped hurting earlier today was very good, it meant it was healing properly. I think when you ran it must have messed with it a good bit." He replied. I put my head down in disappointment. "It will still get better you know, just try not to run on it for a while. Also it's going to take a lot more time to heal now. You might be here for a few days." I smiled.

"Good." I said. Lifting up my mouth I let the smell of herbs flow into my nose. "Jayfeather?"

"What." He said, still putting herbs on my leg.

"Can you teach me about herbs?" I asked him. Looking at his stunned eyes staring straight at me, it was hard to believe he was blind.

"I guess." He replied and bent down to continue with my leg.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

~Authors note~

Thank you for taking the time to read my story because it really means a lot to me. I hope you leave a review on what you think and I'm also debating on whether or not to continue my other story, Once Upon A Time, so tell me what you think. Thank you for keeping the world beautiful!

Jayfeather reached up and grabbed a mouthful of cobwebs. I was sitting on my back using my front paws to bat at a fly circling around my head. He sat them done beside me and gave me a blank expression.

"I already know what those are mousebrain, almost everybody does; it's like the most used item by a medicine cat." I said. His face changed to a frown.

"If you're so smart with herbs why don't you help Greystripe with his paw?" He asked. I stood up immediately at the question.

"I said I knew what cobwebs were not how to get a thorn out of a paw!" My eyes were huge as I said it. He grinned a little and flicked his tail.

"Don't worry, cobwebs will be needed here too." He said as Greystripe walked in. He looked surprised when Jayfeather sat down telling me to go ahead. I put my ears down preying to starclan I wouldn't hurt Greystripe. Uneasily I grabbed the thorn between my teeth and pulled it out. Quickly I rushed to put cobwebs on it before I bleed out and turned to Jayfeather.

"I know I need to make a salve but I don't know what to use." I put my head down. He got up and carried a bundle over to Greystripe.

"On my first day I didn't even get to pick an herb up. I think you did t well enough for a first Wolfpelt." He said. He finished up with Greystripe while I kept Briarlight company. When he was done he came up to me and asked to talk to me alone. I walked over to the corner with him and we sat down.

"Nightwisker is outside and he says he really wants to talk to you. I tried to tell him to leave but he said that he wanted to apologize and make things right between the two of you." I just gazed at him in silent for a moment. I put my ears down and turned my head away from him.

"I suppose I should stretch my leg…, shouldn't I?" I said looking sad. Jayfeather flicked his tail and stood up.

"Just try not to make running your dramatic exit this time ok." He said walked over to tend to Briarlight. I walked over to the entrance distracted by the unordinary amount worry in his voice. When I walked out of the den I noticed Nightwisker around the center of camp .It didn't really take me by surprise when he immediately padded over to me.

"I…I have to tell you something." He said. I flicked my ear and walked out the entrance of camp.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"I know that now might not be the best time to tell you but I'd rather this than keep secrets from you that could cause a seen later." I looked at him, a bit confused and sat down.

"I need you to know that I…" He was cut off by a yowl from camp. He ran back as I was stuck limping. When I arrived I looked around to see what looked like the whole of the clan surrounding something. I walked closer and tried to get a better look. It was the pelt of a dog-like animal with a trail of blood that lead from where it was, to the entrance of camp. I stepped back at the sight, fully aware of what it meant, though the others hadn't a clue. Maybe I should talk to starclan, they can help me decide what to do. I didn't even have to try to sneak out of camp, everybody was too distracted, but just to be safe I went out of the dirtplace exit. I laid down by moonpool and lapped from the water. I always wanted to be a medicine cat but I also wanted to fight for my clan and be able to experience love. My thoughts put me to sleep after a few moments and I awoke in a bright forest full of flowers and trees. I quickly caught the scent of a cat behind me and spun around to see a very old she cat with yellow eyes and dark-grey fur.

"Hello Wolfpelt, my name is Spottedleaf…"

"You were Thunderclans medicine cat before Yellowfang right." I cut her off. "Why did starclan send that sign?"

"Don't you understand what it means?" She asked.

"Of course I understand what it means, I just don't understand why you would send it to me if I already knew." I replied.

"That's what you have to configure on your own." She replied. I growled and swung my tail in the air.

"Don't you think telling me would be easier! I'm tired of the way Starclan works! I'm tired of the way the clans work!" Spottedleaf sat down and smiled at me.

"If you don't like the way we work then you shouldn't take it out on the clans Wolfpelt, and you do understand that you shouldn't even be here, you made that decision as a kit, and you must learn to keep it as a warrior." Another cat said behind me. I spun around and faced her, knowing who she was as soon as I saw her.

"Maybe I don't want to Yellowfang." I backed up a bit and woke up by the edge of the pool. Slowly I got up and gazed for a moment into the water, trying to think of what to do next. I heard paw steps behind me and got ready to fight if necessary. When I saw who it was I sheathed my claws and sat down. Jayfeather looked at me with a pitiful glare, it made me feel slightly uncomfortable at him not being hostile to something around him. He looked as though he saw what just happened…, medicine cats can't do that can they, I thought.

"You know, everybody's looking for you." He said. I jumped up immediately and looked straight at him.

"What! I thought nobody would notice." I said.

"We should probably head back before they start to really worry." He said. I nodded and followed him out of the den. We walked together with our fur touching, surprisingly Jayfeather didn't pull away. It made me feel a lot better to know that there was someone that I wasn't mad at.


End file.
